Valentine's Day
by Im.a.LostGirl
Summary: Song fic DM/HG sur Valentine's Day de Linkin Park. Mais maintenant tu es parti et j'avais tort: je ne savais pas ce qu'était être seul le jour de la St Valentin.


Je ne suis pas une fan de song-fic, mais j'avoue que celle-ci m'a inspirée! :) Bonne lecture!

« Dans la plupart des histoires d'amour, deux personnes tombent amoureuse l'une de l'autre...  
Mais nous dans tout ça? Qui raconte nos histoires? Celles où on tombe amoureux en solitaire,  
nous sommes les victimes des relations à sens unique, nous sommes les amoureux maudits,  
nous sommes les sans amours, les grands éclopés, les handicapés qui n'ont pas droit a une  
place de stationnement réservée...»  
The Holidays

_

* * *

_

_  
Je t'aime_.  
6h45. La gueule de bois et des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui me chatouillent le nez. Le Soleil que je sens pénétrer ma chambre, même les yeux fermés. Et par-dessus tout, une vague odeur de regrets. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Je la vois. Sa masse capillaire couleur café, ses yeux chocolats qui me scrutent. Et pourtant ce n'est pas elle. J'entrouvre les yeux et vois la blonde. Elle dort. Elle ronfle même. Je me lève et titube jusqu'à mon calendrier. Samedi. Pourquoi suis-je réveillé aussi tôt ? Quelque chose ne va pas aujourd'hui. Je le sens. Je le sais. Mon ventre, la douleur. 14 février.

My insides all turned to ash, so slow_  
Mes entrailles sont tombées en cendres, si lentement  
_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_  
__Et se sont envolées au loin au moment où je me suis écroulé, si froid.__  
_  
- Merci Drago. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Et me réveiller, toi à mes côtés, le jour de la saint Valentin…

- Ça n'a aucune signification, pauvre sotte. J'étais bourré et t'as fini là. Ça aurait pu être… **une autre**…

- Putain t'es vraiment un salaud !

La porte a claqué. C'était quoi son prénom déjà ?

A black wind took them away, from sight  
_Un vent noir les a emmenés au loin, à première vue  
_And held the darkness over day, that night_  
__Et a retenu les ténèbres sur cette journée; cette nuit.  
_  
Je m'allonge sur mon lit. La saint Valentin, quelle connerie ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas penser à elle. Je ferme les yeux. Je vois ma nuit avec la blonde. J'y repense encore, son corps... une odeur nauséabonde. Je repasse une scène d'action, un silence, un drame, une éruption. Et merde ! Ça y est, elle a réussit. Elle emplit ma tête de nouveau. Mes pensées ne sont constituées que d'elle. Je revois la première fois. Je m'endors.

_- Malefoy ! Elle tapa du pied._

__

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore la moche ?

- Pas de tes sarcasmes en tout cas ! On doit remplir ce machin, alors tu vas m'aider. Compris ?

Je passais donc deux heures à faire l'inventaire de la bibliothèque parce que mademoiselle s'était gentiment proposée de le faire en compagnie de son homologue masculin, c'est-à-dire moi. Elle portait son uniforme, sans sa robe. Je pouvais donc, pour la première fois, voir si elle était bien faite. Et elle s'emblait l'être. Sa jupe était suffisamment courte pour que je puisse admirer ses jambes. Mon cœur s'emballa soudainement quand je remontais vers ses cheveux hirsutes. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait de sainte Mangouste.

_- Tu cherches un bouquin en particulier ?  
_  
_- Histoire de la Magie, volume 9._

__

- Il me semble l'avoir vu…

_J'aperçus l'objet, le saisit et le lui tendit. Sa main toucha la mienne, mon sang se glaça._  
_  
_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied_  
__Et les nuages là-haut avance avec de moins en moins d'espace, ayant l'air si insatisfaits.  
_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_  
__Mais le vent si cruel continue toujours de souffler, souffler.  
_  
_Je devais être malade, ce jour-là. Je dis ça parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Le soir venu, les quatre préfets-en-chef – donc elle, moi et les deux autres accessoirement – furent dans leur salle commune. Elle était assise sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée dont le feu était crépitant, et parlait avec l'idiote de Serdaigle. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les gens en général, et dès que quelqu'un l'approcher, c'était pire : je l'abhorrais au plus au point. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir lui parler comme les autres le faisaient, je détestais ne pas pouvoir lui prendre la main comme le faisait le balafré pour la rassurer. Je la détestais. Je me haïssais._

__

Ils partirent se coucher. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle. Elle leva le nez de son bouquin et me regarda, surprise. Puis elle replongea dans « Les Secrets de Poudlard ».

- Arrête de me fixer.

- Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ?

_- Je ne te fixe pas. Je me demander juste comment on pouvait être aussi… Elle sourcilla. Aussi ennuyante…_

I used to be my own protection, but not now_  
__J'étais sensé être ma propre protection, mais plus maintenant  
_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_  
__Car mon chemin a perdu sa direction, d'une manière ou d'une autre.__  
_  
8h00. Je me réveille. Je pense encore à elle. Je me lève, m'habille et sors de ma chambre en direction de la Grande Salle. Le couloir est bondé de gamine en rut qui me lance des « Bonne St Valentin Drago » et des « je t'aime ». Je m'en fiche. Dans un coin, j'aperçois une première année, décoiffée et pas très jolie. Elle lit un livre sur les animagus. Mes lèvres esquissent un sourire. Enfin, une grimace plutôt. Elle lui ressemble.

- C'est la St Valentin…

- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, je m'appelle pas Valentin. Rétorque-t-elle.

- Ouais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller lui parler ?

A black wind took you away, from sight  
_Un vent noir t'a emmené au loin, à première vue  
_And held the darkness over day, that night_  
__Et a retenu les ténèbres sur cette journée; cette nuit.  
_  
J'ouvre les portes et la vois. Weasmoche est en train de lui faire un lavement buccal… À côté d'elle se trouve Weasley fille et en face, il y a le balafré. Il l'a regarde comme s'il allait la bouffer. Pathétique. J'aperçois Blaise et le reste de la bande, me dirige vers ma table et remarque, avec désarroi, que Pansy est là et qu'elle m'attend. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et en face d'**elle**.

- Bonne St Valentin Dragonichou chéri. Je ne réponds pas. J'ai un… un cadeau pour toi.

Elle me tend un paquet que j'attrape furtivement. Mes yeux regardent dans la direction de Granger. Elle est dans les bras de Weasmoche, elle sourit, elle a l'air heureuse. Elle me voit, son regard croise le mien. Un sourire bref sur son visage. Je me rappelle.

And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied_  
__Et les nuages là-haut avance avec de moins en moins d'espace,__ ayant__ l'air si insatisfaits.  
_  
_- Je ne suis pas ennuyante._

__

- Tu lis un livre qui s'appelle « Les Secrets de Poudlard » je te signal.

- Et ? Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas parce que je me cultive que je suis forcément barbante.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ?

J'haussais les épaules. Ce que je lui voulais ? Je ne savais pas moi-même. Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

_- Euh, je ne sais pas.  
_  
_- Tu ne sais pas ?_

__

- Euh… ben non.

_- Ok. Elle se remit à lire._

And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down inside_  
__Le sol sous nos pieds devient si froid, au moment où ils te rendent malheureux.  
_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_  
__Mais le vent si cruel continue toujours de souffler, souffler.__  
_

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qui s'est passé après. Je n'ai que des flashs. Mais ces putains de flashs me hantent sans arrêt. Des flashs qui me rappellent une nuit, **cette nuit**. **Elle** et moi. Je me vois la prendre dans mes bras, je la vois m'embrasser. Comment en étions-nous arriver là? Je ne me souviens plus.

_Flash. Je l'embrassais fougueusement. Je vibrais de l'intérieur, sa respiration accélérait. Je la voulait. Je caressais sa peau, j'embrassais son cou. Flash. Elle se coucha sur mon lit, me tirant par la cravate. Je l'embrassais derechef. Flash. Je lui fis l'amour passionnément. Je le faisais réellement pour la première fois. Je la désirais plus que tout et je voulais qu'elle le ressente.  
_  
_Flash. Le lendemain. Je me réveillais, un air niai collait faciès.  
_  
_- Lorsque la culpabilité remplit ta tête, balaie-la, enlève-la.  
_  
_- Quoi?  
_  
- _J'ai rien dit.  
_  
_- Tu sais quel jour on est?  
_  
_- Oui, le 14 février. Mais je t'assure, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Du moins, pour moi. Dit-elle, cinglante._

__

- Ouais bah, va pas croire que ça avait une signification pour moi. Mentis-je. Je peux te poser une question? Elle acquiesça. Pourquoi t'as accepter de coucher avec moi?

- C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être **un autre**.

- Du genre la belette? La coupais-je.

- Mais je voulais quelqu'un qui avait de l'expérience. continua-t-elle. Tu étais celui dont j'avais besoin.

- Mais, besoin pour quoi?

- C'était une sorte de première fois avant la première fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je voulais savoir comment c'était, avoir un brin d'expérience. La première fois avant la première fois.

- Et maintenant? Tu regrettes?

- Je me suis donnée à toi, tu devrais être content.

- Ouais, baiser une sang de bourbe, tu parles d'un plaisir!

_J'avais aussitôt regretté mes paroles.  
_  
So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
_Alors maintenant tu es parti, et j'avais tort.  
_I never knew what it was like,  
_Je ne savais pas comment c'était, __  
_To be alone on a Valentine's Day_  
__Être seul le jour de la Saint-Valentin,  
__  
Elle s'est bien fichu de moi ce jour-là. Mais peut-être que si j'avais été honnête... Non, ça n'aurai rien changé, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je la désire, je la hais, je la veux, je la déteste, mais jamais, ô grand jamais je ne l'aimerais. Enfin je crois._

_J'avais beau m'être réveillé en charmante compagnie ce matin, j'avais beau avoir une ribambelle de pote, une sangsue et une meute de chatte en rut à mes trousses, aujourd'hui je me sentais invraisemblablement, irrévocablement et inconditionnellement seul. **Elle** me manquait. J'avais besoin d'**elle**. _

I used to be my own protection, but not now  
_J'étais sensé être ma propre protection, mais plus maintenant  
_Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow_  
__Car mon esprit a perdu sa direction, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

__

Je suis devenu faible à cause d'elle. Je me sens mal, j'ai la vue brouillée. Putain de merde, je vais pleurer! Je me lève, marmonne furtivement trois ou quatre mots que je ne comprends même pas et m'en vais.

- Dragonichou, où tu vas? Pleurniche Pansy.

- Lâche-le! Lui ordonne Blaise.

Je monte dans la salle commune des préfets. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne. Et c'est tant mieux. Je m'assois sur le canapé qui fait face à la cheminée. Je repense à **elle**. Les larmes redoublent. J'entends quelqu'un entrer. Je sèche mes larmes en deux temps, trois mouvements. C'est elle...

- Malefoy, je...

- Je veux que tu me veuilles. Mais je ne sais pas si t'en es capable. Je sais que tu veux discerner le bien du mal, et je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Le temps s'écoule vite, comme d'habitude, et te dicte ce que tu ne dois faire. Je te veux vraiment, maintenant. Mais peut importe ce que je dis ou fais, le message ne passe pas. Et ce que tu entends, c'est le son de mon coeur qui se brise.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Bien sur que oui, idiote.

- Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne dois pas. Oublie-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi parce que moi, je ne t'aime pas. Et je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Merlin que tu as été naïf ce jour-là, il y a un an aujourd'hui. Mais si j'avais su que tu tomberais amoureux de moi... Jamais, jamais tu m'entends! Jamais je n'aurai fais ça. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, même s'il s'agit de toi. Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, oublie-moi. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais, désolée.

- Non, tu n'es pas désolée.

* * *

  
Bon bah... voilà. Pas de happy end, désolée hein!

Une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? Enjoy it! (:


End file.
